halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bobzombie
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team UNSC Insignia Okay. You got it.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 21:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) My Articles I have a few requests. May I have back Ryan Jones and I wish to keep the following articles: *Mike Jones *Logan Pascoe *Rene Wilson *Samantha J. Wilson *Tom Simmons *UNSC Kent *Victor 102 And also White Team as that is not mine but a shared article. You may take all the rest of the articles though. Cheers Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 21:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I never wanted the Kent anyways. And I didn't have much use for Ryan too. One question what about SPARTAN-333? He is Ryan's brother.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) And thanks again for the articles.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) All yours. And I fixed an inconsistency where he was referred to as Andre.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay one last house keeping thing. Do you want me to keep Ryan Jones as one of the UPSC military commanders?--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 22:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Articles Apart from the ones stated are you taking the rest of my articles or only a few. Let me know as soon as possible =] Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 09:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Depends if nobody takes anything else by tomorrow.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 13:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to take the rest of my articles? Could you answer ASAP so I can start deleting the ones I no longer need. Thanks Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 17:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I would like all the SPARTANs and that would be it.--Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 17:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Take them please. I will delete everything else that I no longer need. Also for future notice it is better to reply on on the other persons talk page. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also I can I take back another character Jimmy TristanI want to expand on that story later on Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Halo Movie RE:Question I work on Zombiepedia so....No need for Zombie education. As for Military. Does Marine Corps knowledge work?--Bobzombie 02:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure, though I'm not entirely sure I'm making in it. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing Okay. Thanks for all of your advice.--Bobzombie 06:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Off-topic/Unneeded Comments Okay. Thank you for the warning and I will do my best to stay on topic.--Bobzombie 14:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Infection Regarding infection: The outbreak has not occured as of yet. Currently it is delegated to the Andromeda MSI, the mountain pass leading to which has been cordoned off by a mixed Perimetre of Gendarmerie, Local Constables, and a Mechanised Infantry Company (which was pulled from training exercises at the nearby Winsdown Armoured Training Centre). In my next post I will detail the overwhelming of the perimetre cordon by infected individuals, whereby there will be a series of isolated cases, and eventually military action. My messed-up post So, how can we fix my incorrect post about Marxson being killed by an Infectee so that it's still relevant without messing up the storyline? Could some Infectees have concievably got out of the valley before it was cordoned off?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 06:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Change it so that the DNA test was inconclusive as to the nature of whether or not it is infected.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 06:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :It shall be done. While we're at it, can I do the post for 1st Battalion's response to the outbreak in Pastor or another small town, and the subsequent bloodbath?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 06:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn. Could we do two simultaneous missions in different towns? I haven't had a chance to use Callaghan yet, and I fancy myself as a good combat fiction writer.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 06:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Air Support The Airborne Guards will most likely not provide a large scale bombing run on the hospital as you requested, seeing as it would be a waste of limited supplies and would kill many non-infected civilians. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Which talk page? Plus, airsupport isn't provided by the Navy untill they arrive near the end of the infection. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 15:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Bit of Clarification Bobz, hi! Now, just so you know, Garcia was meant to be evacuating Pastor, Callaghan was in Ministry, and whoever commands 7th Battalion was in Shepherd.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 11:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC)